Notre Mariage, OS
by blackonii
Summary: Un Drago stressé, une Hermione ravie, un Blaise amoureux et un prêtre ému, voici le mariage de Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger. [OS] HG/DG


**Notre Mariage.**

Quelques années plus tôt, si vous aviez dit à Drago Malefoy qu'un jour il se marierait avec Hermione Granger, il aurait rit de plus belle et vous aurez jetez un sort qui vous enverrait directement à Sainte-Mangouste.

Aujourd'hui, ce même Drago Malefoy se tenait devant un grand miroir qui prenait tout un mur de la pièce où il se tenait. Il ajusta sa cravate bleu nuit et regarda son double à travers la glace froide.

-Tu es prêt Drago… Tout va bien se passer.

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, plus déterminé que jamais. Aujourd'hui, il allait se marier. Aujourd'hui il allait épouser l'amour de sa vie. Il allait épouser Hermione Jane Granger, la femme de ses rêves, de son cœur et de tout son être.

La porte de la vaste salle s'ouvrit, et Blaise Zabini, le témoin du mariage, entra dans la pièce.

-Dray… Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

Sincèrement, il ne s'avait pas s'il allait bien. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il n'allait peut être pas si bien.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua t-il, je devrais être heureux, mais j'ai le stress qui m'envahit, et maintenant en y réfléchissant… est-ce une bonne idée Blaise ? De l'épouser ? Je n'ai aucun doute sur le sujet qu'est mon amour pour elle. Je n'ai aucuns regrets de mes actions passées. Mais je doute que ce mariage soit une bonne idée. Nous allons habiter ensemble…

-Vous habitez déjà ensemble, fit remarquer Blaise avec un sourire,

-… on devra sûrement partager nos biens, ce qui ne me dérange absolument pas… Nous aurons peut-être un enfant, ou des enfants… Et si j'étais un mauvais père ? Ou un mauvais mari ? Si les parents d'Hermione ne m'apprécient plus ? Si mon père changeait d'avis ? Et même si je sors d'ici et me dirige vers la Salle du Mariage, si j'épouse bien Hermione Jane Granger, vais-je regretter, Blaise ? Vais-je regretter d'avoir dit oui ?

Un silence s'imprégna dans la pièce. Blaise regardait Drago d'un air amusé. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi anxieux, même en sixième année lorsqu'il devait assassiner Albus Dumbledore.

-Tu veux que je te dise la vérité ? Commença Blaise, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux, anxieux et souriant de toute ma vie, Drago. Tu as passé ton enfance sous l'autorité de ton père, tu ne riais que quand tu jouais avec Pansy et moi dans la cours du Manoir. Tu as passé ton adolescence dans la peur, craignant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ton propre père. Tu as passé le début de tes années d'adulte en tant que grand avocat et héritier des Malefoy, mais tu n'étais pas vraiment heureux. Tu t'es fiancé à Astoria Greengrass, sang-pur à plein nez. Tu as failli te marier avec elle. Puis, tu as revu Granger dans un entretien pour une grande entreprise de livres du monde sorcier. Et là, Drago, je jure que tu as eu cette étincelle dans tes yeux que je n'ai vu que très rarement. Tu as côtoyé Granger, tu l'as appelé par son prénom. Tu es tombé amoureux d'elle. Vous êtes sortis ensemble ; et dans ces moments-là, tu étais plus qu'heureux. Tu ne vas pas regretter d'avoir épousé ton âme-sœur Dray. Maintenant, tu vas sortir de cette pièce et tu vas te diriger vers la grande Salle où tu comptes te marier. Bouge ton cul.

Drago rit de bon cœur et étreigne son meilleur ami pendant quelques secondes.

-Merci Blaise, c'est ce dont j'avais besoin.

Blaise lui sourit une dernière fois et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre.

-Je te vois en bas. À tout de suite, lui dit-il avant de fermer la porte.

L'ancien Prince de Serpentard se regarda une dernière fois, respira un bon coup et sortit de la grande pièce.

Il descendit les escaliers et se retrouva dans le Grand Hall du Manoir où plusieurs invités se trouvaient, buvaient un verre de vin ou discutaient avec leur compagnons. Il frotta ses mains moites contre le pantalon du beau costume qu'il portait.

Tous les invités se retournèrent quand il arriva. Ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés, retombant sur ses yeux gris acier, sa tenue impeccable : un costard et des chaussures cirés, il était splendide. Lui et Hermione avaient décidés de se marier à la moldue, pas de cape de sorcier ou quoi que ce soit.

Il salua plusieurs personnes sur son passage, et attendit que la mariée, la belle mariée de ses songes, arrive. Le blond regardait la rambarde d'en bas, attendant avec patience que sa bien-aimée descende enfin.

Les lumières s'éteignirent, et il sût qu'elle arrivait. Tout le monde se retourna vers le grand escalier du Manoir des Malefoy. Une jeune femme, rayonnante, descendait les marches une par une. Sa robe blanche scintillait de partout, c'était la seule source de lumière du Grand Hall. Ses cheveux étaient plus lisses et beaux que jamais, ils étaient retenus par un chignon magnifiquement fait. Quelques mèches retombaient, et ça lui allait parfaitement bien. Sa robe bustier atteignait le parterre. Elle était, resplendissante. Dans ses mains, un bouquet de fleurs blanches et rouges, allant très bien avec sa robe.

Hermione Granger souriait de plus belle, descendant les marches du Grand Hall. Même dans l'obscurité, elle arrivait à discerner la chevelure blonde de son futur mari.

Les lumières se rallumèrent et tous les invités présents portaient une expression de stupeur. Hermione regarda Drago dans les yeux; celui-ci n'arrivait pas y croire. Il savait que sa future femme était magnifique naturellement, mais là… elle avait dépassé le stade de la beauté. Son sourire et sa stupéfaction se faisaient voir à dix kilomètres.

L'ancienne Gryffondor sourit de plus belle à la vue de son mari heureux et bouche-bée. Elle regarda devant elle en descendant les marches.

Descendue, son fiancé attrapa ses hanches et l'embrassa de plus belle. Les invités avaient les larmes aux yeux.

-Bonsoir, ma belle, salua Drago,

-Bonsoir, mon beau, répondit-elle.

Ils sourirent une énième fois, et le blond lui prit sa main et ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la Grande Salle où se déroulerait le mariage.

Le beau couple marcha sur le tapis rouge qui menait à l'estrade. Les invités prenaient place derrière eux.

Harry Potter était au premier rang, malgré ses anciennes relations avec la famille Malefoy, surtout l'héritier, il était heureux d'être ici, pour sa meilleure amie. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si heureuse depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Il était tellement heureux pour elle qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Ginny était assise à coté de lui, avec dans ses bras le petit James qui dormait avec sérénité. Un grand sourire l'arborait. Même si elle avait voulu assassiner sa sœur de cœur et son fiancé il y a quelques années de cela, elle s'était habitué et avait même commencé à les aimer ensemble. Elle était contente pour sa meilleure amie qui avait enfin trouvé son vrai amour.

Ron, l'ex fiancé d'Hermione, était aussi assis au premier rang avec à ses côtés sa femme et son bébé, Lavande Brown Weasley et Rose Weasley. Son sourire était étincelant, ainsi que celui de sa femme.

Ensemble, les jeunes fiancés futur mariés avancèrent dans l'allée.

Des sourires étincelants étaient peints sur leur visage.

Ils avaient décidés de faire un mariage pas totalement Moldue. Par exemple, la mariée ne devaient pas rejoindre le mari avec son père à ses côtés, ils avaient plus tôt opté pour la tradition sorcière où les deux futurs mariés marchaient ensemble jusqu'au prêtre.

La Gryffondor et le Serpentard se retrouvèrent face à face, se tenant toujours la main.

Le prêtre commença.

Après son petit discours, le couple échangea leur vœux.

"Hermione, je te promets d'être là, que ce soit dans des moments de joie ou de tristesse, que ce soit pour tes crises de colères quand il n'y a plus de cafés ou bien ceux de joie quand tu as réussi à finir le mot-croisé du journal Moldu, je te promets d'être là quoi que tu dises quoi que tu fasses, que ça me plaise ou pas. Je te promets de prendre soin de toi quand tu te ne te sentira pas bien et j'irai même jusqu'à laver la vaisselle si tu rends visite à ta mère. Je t'aime, et je te promets d'être un bon mari, pour toujours."

La plus parts des invités avaient les larmes aux yeux. Blaise souriait et regardait Pansy d'un œil discret, qui elle écoutait avec attention les voeux du beau couple.

"Drago, je te promets de toujours être franche avec toi, de te dire la vérité, blessante ou non, pour ton propre bien. Je te promets que tout tes problèmes seront miens, que tu n'aura rien à faire seul, sauf regarder cet émission Moldu que tu as trouvé récemment et que je déteste tant. Je te promets de te considérer comme mon égal, comme mon meilleur ami, comme mon frère et comme mon amant. Je te promet de t'aimer, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je t'aime."

Drago sourit, s'empêchant de laisser les larmes tomber. Des larmes de joie. De joie infinie. De bonheur éternel.

Les invités regardèrent la scène, plus émus que jamais, même le prêtre avait du mal à parler.

Après quelques mots de ce dernier, il prononça enfin:

"Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée."

Drago ne perdit pas de temps et embrassa Hermione avec une passion fougue et brute. Hermione ferma les yeux, souriant dans le baiser, plus heureuse que jamais. Ils se séparèrent, et le mariage commença.

De la musique, des buffets, chanteurs et danseurs, il y avait de tout. Le gâteau était exquis, pour le plus grand plaisir de Ron.

Les nouveaux mariés dansèrent ensemble sur une valse. Certains les regardèrent, d'autres firent comme eux.

Sur le balcon relié à la Grande Salle du Manoir Malefoy, Blaise Zabini rajustait sa cravate. Il jouait avec ses doigts, plus nerveux que jamais.

Une resplendissante jeune femme entra dans le balcon, fermant la porte derrière elle; la musique et les rires se faisant toujours entendre.

"On m'a dit que tu me cherchais, Zabini. Que veux-tu?" Demanda-t-elle froidement.

Blaise ferma les yeux et respire un bon coup. Il les rouvrit, plus déterminé que jamais.

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, puis l'embrassa avec fougue et délicatesse.

Au début, la femme aux longs cheveux noirs corbeaux était surprise puis le repoussa gentiment.

"Blaise..." Chuchota-t-elle.

"Non, écoute moi.", dit-il avec conviction,"J'ai tout foutu en l'air, je l'admets. Je t'ai fait du mal alors que tu es tous ce qui compte à mes yeux. Depuis tout petit je te trouvais incroyablement belle, quand j'ai été adolescent je te trouvais sexy et je voulais te mettre dans mon lit, mais j'étais ton meilleur ami et je voulais pas tout gâché. Puis, plus tard, à l'université magique, t'a été bourré, j'ai pris soin de toi et t'a finit par me mette dans Ton lit. Puis t'a regretté, et puis je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. T'étais confuse, tu m'a embrassé, tu m'a aimé, tu allais devenir ma fiancée, puis j'ai tout foiré. J'étais bourré. Je suis désolé. Et même si je sais que ça prendra tu temps pour que tu me pardonnes complètement, je suis prêt à attendre. Tout le temps qu'il faudra. Je t'aime, Pansy." Déclara-t-il.

La Serpentarde était bouche-bée.

"Blaise, je... Non je ne... Je suis pas prête."

Il sourit et lui caressa la joue, et elle se laissa faire, fermant ses yeux,

"Tu n'es peut être pas prête à re-sortir avec moi, et tant mieux parce que ce n'est pas mon intention. Ça c'est mon intention", finit-il.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, choquée, et trouva Blaise, un genou à terre.

"Pansy Parkinson, veux-tu me faire l'honneur de m'épouser?"

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de la Parkinson.

"Par Merlin, oui!", s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant dessus et en l'embrassant comme jamais.

...

"Wow, le cameraman a vraiment fait un bon job" dit Hermione en finissant de regarder la vidéo.

"Je te l'affirme, il a même filmé quand j'étais anxieux, et quand Blaise a demandé à Pansy de l'épouser. Ce cameraman est à la recherche d'émotions. Il devrait faire un film sur nous tu sais?" Lui dit Drago, en la rapprochant de lui sur le canapé.

La Malefoy pose sa tête sur le torse de son mari,

"C'était notre mariage," chuchota-t-elle,

"Oui" répondit-t-il, en caressant ses cheveux "Notre Mariage."


End file.
